Raising Travis
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: This series surrounds an OC I created called Travis Longrhine. He is Alex's nephew whom she has care of since the accident written about in my fic called Rings.
1. Field Trip

Title: Field Trips and Smart Kids.

Series: Raising Travis

Rating: K

Warnings: Complete and Utter Smooshy Fluff

Summary: Travis has a field trip coming up and wants his Aunt Alex and Uncle Bobby to go with him.

Disclaimer: Bobby, Alex, Bob the Builder, and Spiderman aren't mine. I can barely make my bills, so don't bother suing.

A.N.: This starts about a month after Rings lets off. Not really important to the plot. It just helps to have perspective. This is just the first chapter of what I hope will be a great story. I'm still looking for a Beta reader if anyone wants to do it just let me know.

"Aunt Alex, Mrs. Gibney wanted me to give you this paper specially. She said its real 'portant." They had just gotten in the door Alex hadn't even gotten her coat off when Travis stuck the paper in her hands. It claimed there would be a field trip at the end of the month to the Children's Hands-On History Museum. They were looking for parents to help keep an eye on groups of children. After hanging their coats on the hooks by the door Alex ushered the excited boy into the living room.

They had their afternoon ritual down to a science after just a month. Sitting on the sofa the pair would go through Travis' "Bring Home Folder" for any important papers and work the teacher wanted him to do at home. Photocopies of his 'daily journal' page were also included. Then, boundless energy intact, Travis would go step by step through is day. Who he played with at free time, who he sat next to during reading circle, these people were different each day. Let it never be said that the Eames' weren't out going. There was an 'Annalise' who warranted at least three mentions every day. Alex had a feeling that her Travis liked this girl. Then they would move into the kitchen where Alex would start dinner and Travis would work on letters or numbers. She could set her watch by the whole thing even the part where Travis asked about her partner.

Usually it was, 'when can Uncle Bobby come for dinner, or can we go to the park near Uncle Bobby's 'partment.' Alex sometimes wondered what his fascination with her partner was, then she realized he was Travis' only male influence now that his parents were gone.

"Aunt Alex do you think Uncle Bobby would come on my field trip with us. Please, I want to show him to Jesse and Annalise. It would be so cool if I brought two cops with me. Puuulllllleeeeezzzzzzz?" Alex turned in time to see the puppy dog face that always made her break.

"Honey I don't know. I'll try to get the day off, but I don't know if Captain Deakins will let us both have it. Poor Mr. Mike and Miss Carolyn would get stuck with all of our work. I'll talk to Bobby and the Captain tomorrow. Is that ok?" Alex didn't want to promise the boy anything she couldn't deliver.

"Well maybe Uncle Bobby could come over for dinner and you could ask him then." The suggestion was practically cut off by the buzzer sounding by the door. It was as if Bobby had a mental link with her nephew. Alex buzzed the door open and unlocked her front door allowing him access to the apartment, while she went back to the kitchen. Several minutes later a knock sounded, Travis jumped up to see who it was and came back to the small table dragging the harried detective behind him.

"Look mom, he came and you didn't even have to call him. That's so…" the words died on Travis' tongue as he realized what he had just said. A tear trickled down his cheek unbidden. Alex had to break the tension.

"I guess that cop/partner telepathy thing really works huh?" She asked no one in particular while hefting Travis onto her hip. "Travis was just saying I should invite you to dinner so he could ask you a question. Go ahead get the paper to show Uncle Bobby." Kissing the top of his head while she put him down Alex tried to reassure Travis that his little slip was ok. Sometimes when he was drifting off to sleep she would hear him mumble 'night mom' but she wasn't sure if he was referring to her, or if he was saying goodnight to a mother that wasn't there anymore. This was the first time Travis had realized who he was calling mom.

This was all quickly forgotten thanks to short attention spans; Travis came back to the kitchen standing next to the chair now occupied by the hulking detective. As Alex set another place and finished dinner she thought to her self how domestic this whole situation was. The thought warmed her. The meat sauce was simmering and the noodles had gone into the water when Alex turned around to ask what Bobby wanted to drink with dinner only to find the pair had vanished. She heard raucous laughter bubbling from the end of the hallway; Travis must have taken Bobby into his room to show him something or other. When she got to the door the sight that greeted her brought a tear to her eye. Bobby was tickling the poor defenseless boy to within an inch of his life and he loved every second of it.

Dinner was punctuated by talk of the upcoming fieldtrip, and how it would be so much cooler with both of them there. After dinner was the time of the evening Travis dreaded most, Bathtime. For some reason tonight it wasn't as big a fight as it usually was. Alex wondered at this while she was up to her elbows in 'Bob the Builder' soap suds. She chalked it up to childhood temperament, and thanked god for this bit of reprieve as they rinsed and dried. Spiderman pajamas on Travis raced back out to the living room straight for the recliner Bobby was relaxing in. He landed square in the big man's lap with 'oof's' from both. Travis whispered something to Bobby that lit a smile on his face that could have rivaled the sun.

An hour later as some inane sitcom bumbled in the back round Travis had fallen asleep on Bobby's chest; Bobby didn't look too far behind in the sleep department. Alex stood and gently lifted the boy off of her partner and carried him to his room. Reaching the room first Bobby pulled back the blanket and sheet and wondered at the domesticity of the evening. He had come here to discuss the case they were working and bounce a few ideas around with Alex, and was instead pulled into this suburban dream, the only thing missing was the dog running laps around his feet. Sitting on the couch a few minutes later Alex's curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"What did Travis whisper to you just after he full tackle crunched you?" Recalling the stunned look on Bobby's face at having a lap full of five year old made Alex laugh.

Bobby thought for a moment about keeping the secret the boy had entrusted him with, but decided against it. Realizing the truth behind the words Bobby replied "He said he liked me being here, said it made him feel safe."

Alex caught herself just before saying 'me too' out loud. What she did say brought the conversation to less dangerous territory. With the television buzzing in the back round they discussed the field trip, art projects, and the case that had them both baffled.

They had solved the baffling case, and many more since it. The day of the field trip was quickly approaching all the chaperones were asked to attend a meeting the evening before the trip to make sure no wires were crossed. With dinner done and Travis watching cartoons with the neighbor kid Alex and Bobby set off for the meeting. Walking up the steps to the school Alex got a sense of déjà vu. Remembering the day they registered Travis Alex quickly switched the ring from her right hand to her left. Bobby saw this out of the corner of his eye and followed suit with his ring. They entered the building Bobby's hand as usual snugged into the small of her back.

Finding their way to the cafeteria the couple was greeted by Mrs. Gibney, Travis' teacher.

"Alex, hi I'm so glad you volunteered to help out. Travis has been talking non-stop about his aunt and uncle 'the cops'. I'm glad you could both get the day off" she said warmly grasping their hands tightly before stepping away to greet several other parents.

"You do realize that Travis makes us sound like a couple. Is that ok with you?" Bobby asked not wanting to assume anything. Alex just shrugged and sat to listen for instructions. They would need to pack a lunch, and dress comfortably, the museum boasted several activity areas which could get messy. Since so many parents signed up each would be in charge of three children. Travis would be happy when he found out that he would be spending the day with Jesse and Annalise.

A week after the trip with just a month of school left Travis was still talking about how much fun he had. At Kindergarten graduation Alex had gotten to meet Annalise's mother and they had exchanged phone numbers promising to get together over the summer. The graduation ceremony was just to acknowledge those children who had improved from the beginning of the year. Each child received a certificate that stated they had made it over the first hurdle of many in their education. As Travis, Jesse, and Annalise were presented with their certificates Bobby and Alex cheered the loudest. What none of them were expecting was that all three of the kids plus a handful of others would be going to the 'advanced' first grade classes next school year. If this kept up, they would become inseparable. Leaving the school after the ceremony all three sets of parents remarked that the kids would end up being the three musketeers.

End Chapter 1 of Raising Travis. Reviews, like acknowledgement of Bobby and Alex's relationship (Cough Dick WolfCough), would be much appreciated and cherished forever.


	2. Hoildays

Title: Halloween and other happy occasions

Series: Raising Travis

Rating: K

Warnings: might need a Kleenex near the end.

Summary: Travis goes trick or treating and cookie making.

Disclaimer: Still, as always, not mine.

It was almost Halloween and 'The Three Musketeers had finally decided what they wanted to go as. Annalise was going to be a princess so Jesse and Travis had to be her loyal knights. P.S. 198 had opted to host a "Safe Trick or Treat" event from 4:30 to 6:30 where the kids could go from room to room and be assured of safe candy, this allowed for regular trick or treating which would occur later in the evening. Alex had requested off early so she could get Travis ready Bobby had said he would stay and finish paperwork. Travis was upset about this wanting his Uncle Bobby to share in the fun. When Alex's cell phone rang at 5:45 it wasn't who she was expecting it to be.

"Where are you guys?" Bobby asked

"At school working over the second grade teachers. Can you believe Travis has filled two bags already? I think he's conning some of the teachers out of extra candy. What have you been teaching him? Why where are you? I thought you were going to going to finish the paperwork." Alex asked amusement clear in her tone, since he had been stuck with the paperwork.

"Turn around." Was the only answer she got just before the phone disconnected.

When she turned she didn't know what to expect, it certainly wasn't the bulk of her partner taking up the entrance of the hallway, in full police dress uniform. As he walked toward her Alex was stunned speechless. This was a man who could definitely fill out a uniform she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she realized that the last time she had seen him in full dress blues it had elicited a similar response which she had put off to hormones from pregnancy. Well she didn't have that to blame her reaction on this time, oh no, this time it was pure, raw need. She had to clamp her jaw shut by force of will as he sidled up to her and stood at parade rest, looking ready for inspection. 'I'll inspect you Detective' Alex thought cheekily to herself, what she said out loud came out much more relaxed and under control.

"I never really imagined you dressing up for Halloween, what gives Bobby?" Alex was so proud of her self for seeming so collected.

"I got the last of the paperwork for the Markham case done, so I cut out early and figured what the hell, I don't get to wear full dress often, and this seemed as good a chance as any." His reply was smug, he knew he had caught her off guard and he was damn proud of himself. It wasn't often his partner was taken by surprise and for him to be the one to cause it made it that much better. Alex had pulled her self back together and her next comment was directed at Travis who was coming out of one of the classrooms.

"Trav, look who showed up, your Uncle Bobby, and he even put on a costume. Wasn't that pretty cool of him?"

"Uncle Bobby, you made it, cool. This is so awesome; you're the best uncle ever. Are you gonna come Trick or Treating with us at Aunt Alex's apartment?" Travis was bouncing on his toes when he skidded to a halt in front of Bobby, he reminded the detective of a puppy who's owner had been gone all day then finally shows up.

It was the middle of December and Alex and Travis were making cookies to take to his classes Holiday Party. They had made a batch of sugar cookies with almost no mess, and were working on chocolate chip when the phone rang. Travis grabbed it first, since his hands were cleanest.

He had read the caller ID display before he picked it up and knew it was Bobby.

"Hi Uncle Bobby, me and Aunt Alex are makin' cookies, do you wanna come over and help?" He listened for a few seconds said goodbye and hung up. Alex was laughing quietly to her self when Travis walked back into the kitchen.

"Uncle Bobby's gonna come help us make cookies. He said Mr. Mike and Miss Carolyn are gonna come too. Isn't that cool?" Alex had forgotten all about her co-workers coming over for dinner. Travis had convinced her at the last minute that these cookies were absolutely necessary.

"Well then we'd better get this dough made, so they can help us put it on trays." Alex could only laugh as a puff of flour wafted up from the counter when Travis smacked his hands down on it. Forty-five minutes and a crowded apartment later the cookies were done and Chinese food had been ordered. Later that evening as Alex was tucking her nephew into bed he asked her the question she had been dreading for a few weeks now.

"Aunt Alex, do you think my mommy would be mad at me if I called you mommy sometimes?" His tone was sleepily serious Alex didn't know what to say. After several seconds of contemplation Alex answered.

"No honey, she wouldn't be mad at you. She knows you will always love her I think she would understand. So you can call me whatever you feel comfortable with." Alex kissed him quickly and left the room. Once in the living room she collapsed onto the sofa, and cried. Bobby was right there.

"What happened Alex, what's got you so upset?" He asked running a calming hand up and down her back.

"Travis just asked if he could call me mommy. He was afraid that Janie would be mad at him if he did. I reassured him, but I'm not really sure how he's doing with all of this. Should I have taken him to counseling?" She asked not sure if she was really doing right by her nephew.

"Alex you are doing the best job raising this boy that you can. Janie knew what she was doing when she made you his guardian. You are the only other woman qualified to know what he needs. You carried him for 9 months, if nothing else your instinct will tell you what's going on with him. He is lucky to have an aunt like you, and don't ever forget that." Bobby knew that was what she needed to hear. He just hoped he would be strong enough to help her through the rough patches. The realization of his love for her had come to him years ago, but he kept it quiet not wanting to ruin their partnership and friendship with unreturnable feelings. He would continue to hold it in until he felt the time was right.

Travis' first Christmas Day without his mom and dad was a day of mixed emotions for both him and Alex. She had spoiled him with toys and clothes knowing they couldn't make up for missing parents. She had also found a picture of his first Christmas wherein his parents were helping him unwrap gifts. He had placed it lovingly on his dresser so that he would see it first thing every morning and last thing at night. Bobby came over in the afternoon to give them both gifts, after dinner they watched 'The Grinch who Stole Christmas'. As had become habit Travis fell asleep on Bobby's chest was carried into his room and gently tucked into bed.

End chapter 2, reviews as always will be appreciated and cherished.


	3. Travis' Birthday

Raising Travis Chapter 3: The Birthday Party from Hell.

Title: The Birthday Party

Series: Raising Travis

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: K

Pairing: If y'all don't know by now, you're a lost cause.

Categories: Fluff, slight romance (if you blink you'll miss it).

Summary: Travis' 6th Birthday Party is an exercise in patience.

Disclaimer: Not mine…Yada yada… Dick Wolf… yada yada… don't sue.

Alex was at her wits end. The decorations weren't staying up, the bakery had delivered the wrong cake, and Annalise's mother had dropped her off 20 minutes ago claiming she had forgotten a soccer game she had to be at. When the phone rang Alex thought she would do one of two things, scream or cry, both were viable options right now. Travis had picked up the extension in the kitchen before she had a chance to put down the streamers.

"Mom, it's Uncle Bobby, he says he needs to talk to you it's 'portant." Alex sighed; if he was calling to say he couldn't come she would kill him herself. Taking several calming breaths Alex picked up the phone next to the sofa.

"Thank you Travis, I have it," as she heard the other line click off she continued, "Bobby, if you are calling to say anything other then you are coming early and can you help with anything you can just hang up now." Alex hadn't realized that planning a six year olds birthday party could be so taxing, the other guests weren't due to arrive for about two hours and already Alex just wanted to take a nap.

"Alex, I decided to come over early and thought I'd call to see if I could pick anything up on the way?" Bobby asked just barely hiding the laugh in his voice.

"Just get here, the freakin bakery delivered the wrong cake, and I can't see any way to play off having the bikini clad figure at my six year olds birthday so I'll need you to run it back to the shop and get the right one. Anna's mom dropped her off early and I don't have a booster seat for her or I'd go back and give them a piece of my mind." She was cut off by the sound of a full belly laugh from the other end of the phone. Normally his laugh would lighten her mood but not today.

"If you don't get your ass here, and soon, the words Justifiable Homicide are going to be in my near future. I swear you would think that after two months of planning this day should go off without a hitch." The frustration was evident and Bobby didn't want to push her any further.

"Just stay calm, and I'll be there in 25, if you'd let me come lights and sirens it'd be more like 15 but I know how you feel about using our position to get our way. So I'll be good." He prayed this would get a laugh out of her.

"Don't tempt me; I just may take you up on the offer. I'll see you in 25 Bobby and thank you." Alex hung up the phone and quickly got back down to the business of hanging streamers and balloons. I can get through this day, had become her mantra almost as soon as she had woken up that morning.

Bobby was officially her hero as in less then an hour and a half he had gotten the cakes switched and a discount coupon from the shop, as well as blowing up another dozen balloons. She so owed him coffee for the next two weeks and a dinner or three. That was a price she would gladly pay though for the little bit of sanity he offered her. She would make the most of this day for Travis' sake; he deserved the best with all he'd been through.

Mike, Carolyn, and Deakins all showed up at the same time in order to help. Mike was automatically pulled into Travis' room to be shown the "Star Wars Lego's" set Alex had let him open early. The trio knew their way around her apartment, all of them having been there at one time or another for different reasons. They got themselves drinks and helped put out chips and cookies. Alex realized she didn't know what she'd do without them.

"Thank you guys so much, I seriously thought I was going to have a breakdown before you showed up." She said as they sat around her living room.

"Alex any time you need anything please feel free to call me and Angie, you know we have three kids we've probably been in whatever spot you're in at the time. I'm serious parenting can be a scary thing, especially when you are on your own. As a matter of fact why don't you and Travis come by for dinner some time? I mean it, your not alone; we are all here for you." Deakins knew he spoke for the whole group with his thoughts. Alex returned his reassuring smile truly feeling that she could depend on any one of these people, her friends, in a time of crisis.

She had bought supplies for a treasure hunt and as each child entered the apartment they were given a list of items they had to find and their first clue to finding them. It was a success, and other games followed. Adults and children alike were having a good time. Alex was relaxed for the first time that day. Her eyes sought out Bobby instinctively knowing he wouldn't be far, her instincts were spot on when she saw him walking toward her wearing what she could only describe as a 'Bedroom Smile'. She quickly shook that thought out of her head as she saw Jesse reaching his grimy fingers toward the Spiderman cake again.

Alex was about to ask Bobby to put the cake on top of the refrigerator when she caught Jesse about to dive into it for the fourth time in 15 minutes. It seemed Bobby was two steps ahead of her and had the cake half way to the kitchen before she could open her mouth. This little telepathy they had was really starting to freak her out but she figured eight and a half years of working together had allowed them to be able to read each other. This would come in handy when they were about to sing "Happy Birthday" and Alex was frantically looking for a lighter for the candles Bobby casually reached into his jeans pocket and produced one. For the umpteenth time in so many hours Alex sent a quiet thank you to whoever was up there listening.

Age appropriate favor bags were handed out after gifts had been opened and people started discussing needing to leave. With all the time and effort that had gone into decorating Alex was tempted to leave everything up for now and clean later. Sitting on the sofa with a quickly tiring birthday boy on her lap Alex asked the question that had been flitting in and out of her mind all day.

"Did you have a good day?" She ran a comforting hand through his hair as he let the events of the day tumble back over his mind.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me have the party." Travis answered quietly, his mind finally settling on his parents and what they were doing in Heaven to celebrate.

"Well then Mr. Birthday Boy, are you ready for a bath and jammies? You can stay up for a little longer afterward but not too late."

"Where'd Uncle Bobby go, I didn't see him leave with everyone else?" Travis wondered aloud missing the big mans presence. Having heard the question the man himself appeared from the kitchen drying his hands.

"I was just putting some of the food away, what did you need bud?" He asked circling the sofa settling his large frame next to the tired pair. Almost without realizing it Alex leaned into his warmth and Travis slid from her lap to Bobby's content to just sit for a while.

"Bobby you didn't have to clean up, I was going to get around to it eventually." Alex said bewildered at his actions. A sense of warmth spread through her at the ease of the whole situation.

"How about that bath before you fall asleep and rub cake into my shirt?" Bobby asked standing keeping a hold on Travis while Alex went ahead and ran the water into the tub. In no time with minimal effort he was washed and redressed and they were again seated on the sofa in the same position they had been before the bath. Bobby had rested one arm along the back of the couch just above Alex's shoulders as Travis cuddled into his lap. Again Bobby's thoughts turned to just how domestic this all was, and how comfortable he was with it.

With Travis tucked into bed Alex got herself a cup of tea and Bobby a beer. Setting both on the coffee table she quickly curled into his side and draped a blanket over them. Several minutes of easy silence passed before she realized she was playing with the buttons on his shirt. Bobby grabbed her wrist loosely, before she had a chance to over think and pull away, and kept it in place over his heart. Letting her know he was comfortable with this.

"Perfect end to a perfect day" Alex said softly reaching for her tea. All things considered it had been a great day once Bobby showed up and played the knight in shining armor to her damsel in distress.

"I wish they could all end like this" Bobby responded just as quietly.

End. Yeah Yeah I know if it was any more sugary you'd all be in a diabetic coma. Anyway let me know what you think.


	4. One Year Later

Title: One Year Later

Author: Lady Taevyn

Email: PG ish

Summary: One year after the events in my fic 'Rings' Bobby and Alex come to realize they need more.

Classifications/Genre: Fluff, pure and simple

Spoilers: None. Unless you haven't read 'Rings' then this won't make a lot of sense.

Archive: Anywhere please just let me know.

Disclaimer: Yeah we all know, do I really need to spell it out. They're not mine; I'm just playing in Dick Wolf's wonderful sandbox.

Alex stood silently in front of the grey marble marker head bowed. She wasn't sure what to say. Eventually as the tears dried the words found her.

"It's been a year; God knows it's felt like 10. We miss you guys. Travis is growing like a weed. You'd be so proud; he's at the top of his class. I know he's only 7 but he has a girlfriend named Annalise, and they are so cute. We are doing really well, I hope I'm doing right by him I know if I weren't you'd find some way to tell me."

Out of the corner of her eye Alex caught movement. It was Bobby, why was he here, she had told him she was taking lunch and had turned off her phone. She knew she needed to do this, say a real goodbye to her sister and she hadn't wanted to be disturbed. That was when Alex realized Bobby was taller then usual, as she looked closer, and they continued walking Alex realized that Travis was riding on his shoulders.

"What's going on?" She asked concern threading her tone. "Shouldn't you be in school, big guy?" Damnit, Alex knew she should have left her phone on. Travis looked unsure for a minute until Bobby gently squeezed his knee and answered for him.

"The school nurse called me said she had tried getting you first, but your phone was off. Apparently Travis threw up, and school policy dictates that if a kid vomits they have to go home. I said you were in court and that I'd come and get him. When I realized your lunch was taking a while I figured you might be here. I probably should have taken Travis straight home, but I think he might need this too." Bobby answered quickly hoping it made as much sense out loud as it had in his mind. Seeing the slight nod of agreement he breathed a sigh of relief.

Stepping back to the marker the trio stood silently for several moments. Travis leaned down and whispered something to Bobby after which he quickly pulled the boy off his shoulders and stood him on the ground in front of them. Travis pulled something out of his pants pocket, laid it on the ground between his parents' names and stepped back between Bobby and Alex. As they silently made their way back to the SUV Bobby's curiosity got the best of him.

"What did you leave for them; you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Bobby stated wanting to make sure Travis didn't feel obligated to go in to detail if it was too personal.

"It's a letter for my parents that I hope a angel will deliver, the councilor at school said it would help for me to tell them what I'm doing." The boy responded sounding more 27 then just seven. The adults shared a look knowing they were going to have to pay a visit to the councilor. As they drove back to the city Alex realized she was going to have her work cut out for her when it came to raising this boy. She phoned back to the office letting Deakins know that Travis was sick and that she was going to take the rest of the day off.

"It's ok detective, Bobby said he was going to take the two of you home and you could work on your paperwork from there. I'll see you both in the morning if Travis is feeling better." Their captain said in response to her request.

Walking through the park after they finally did get lunch Alex let Bobby in on the confusing tangle that was her emotions hoping he'd be able to help her sort them out.

"I want to thank you for being here for Travis and me this last year. It's been a huge adjustment and you've really made it easier. Travis adores you and looks up to you. If you're not comfortable in the role he's managed to put you in just say the word and I'll explain why you can't be around…" Her words were cut off when Bobby turned to her and put his finger over her lips silencing her.

"Alex don't, I love being here for him, and you. I… this last year has made me see that my life has been missing something. I'm probably crossing some huge lines here, but Alex I've come to realize that I want more with you, I want to be more then just your friend and partner. We can take this as slow as you want, I'm willing to wait, if you'll say your willing to try. This isn't a proposal by any means, just another step. We've been around each other in one capacity or another for nine years now; I'm more comfortable with you than with anyone please say you'll try?" Bobby ended on a whisper praying he hadn't gone too far, not sure how to backpedal if he had.

Alex was in shock, he wanted more. She had silently given him her heart years ago and now as the tears cascaded down her cheeks she gave it to him officially. "I want that too." Was all she managed before she was surrounded by everything Bobby, his heat, his scent, and his strength as he lifted her off the ground and spun with her. Travis chose that moment to come running back to them from where he had darted ahead.

"Mom, Uncle Bobby, is everything ok?" He asked as Bobby placed Alex back on the ground and hefted him into the air.

"Yeah buddy things couldn't be better. I was just about to invite you guys over to my place for dinner that is if you're feeling better." Bobby offered in place of a real explanation.

"Really Uncle Bobby it's been for ever since we were at your house. Can we go please?" Travis certainly knew how to use the puppy dog eyes.

Grinning over Travis' head at an amused Bobby Alex heaved a sigh. "Yeah, we'll go to Uncle Bobby's for dinner, but you will go to school tomorrow, you hear mister."

"I didn't mean to throw up today, I was just feeling real sad then my tummy started hurting. It feels much better now, and I promise I'll be ok to go back tomorrow." Travis said.

As they sat down to dinner later that evening Travis was telling them about Jesse's Cub Scout pack.

"It sounds really neat, they do lots of cool activities, like campout's and pinewood derby's, and I really wanna join, please, can I?"

"I'll have to talk to Jesse's mom about it. But I don't think it'll be a problem. We'll see them this weekend, and talk about it then. Now go wash your hands, so we can get ready to go." Alex said circumventing the issue.

"You don't have to leave; I've got the spare room set up Travis can crash there. Stay, please." As Alex weighed the decision she realized where Travis had picked up the puppy dog eyes, Bobby was giving them to her, and she was in no frame of mind to deny them. They sat on the sofa, after Travis had gone to sleep, in silence neither really sure what to say.

"This isn't going to get weird, at work I mean. Can we keep it professional there; I really don't want Deakins to split us." Alex knew it had to be said. When she and Mark had admitted to a relationship he had been transferred to Narcotics, and it had killed him. She didn't want the same to happen to Bobby.

"Honestly I think half the squad probably including Deakins thinks we're already together. If we just keep it normal we should be ok." Bobby responded.

When Alex woke in the middle of the night it was too the comforting presence of Bobby's light snores in her ear, and his arm curled protectively around her stomach. She smiled resettled and drifted back to sleep.

End chapter 4. Please let me know what you think.


	5. Broken Arms and Other Fun

Title: Broken Arms and other fun things.

Author: Lady Taevyn

Email: PG-13+

Summary: Um, yeah the title should just about do it.

Classifications/Genre: Romance.

Spoilers: N/A

Archive: Yes, where ever Amorous Intent is archiving these days.

Disclaimer: If I really have to say it. Dick Wolf owns them I'm just stealing them. I'll clean them up before I give them back

Notes: There is a sex scene at the end of this one, hence the rating. It's not graphic at all. Trust me I couldn't do Graphic if my life depended on it.

They made it through the summer relatively unscathed. Alex finally caved, with much cajoling from Bobby, and let Travis join the Cub Scouts. He had gone on his first camping trip in July, and loved every minute of it. While Alex had worried herself all but sick. It was the second week of school for Travis when disaster struck. Bobby and Alex had literally been chasing leads on their current case all day. Alex tripped on uneven sidewalk and broke her elbow. Bobby called for an ambulance and had to force himself not to touch Alex seeing the pain she was in he just wanted to fix it.

"Alex, I'm going with you." He had said as she stepped into the ambulance.

"No, you have to go and get Travis from school. I doubt I'll be done at the hospital before he gets out. Please Bobby don't fight me on this. My arm hurts like a bitch and I just want to see my son." She all but growled through gritted pain.

"Ok, so how about I go pick Travis up from school and we'll meet you at the hospital." Bobby put his hands up in defeat, backing away from the ambulance. On the way he notified the school that there was a family emergency and had them pull Travis so he'd be waiting in the office.

"So what's going on Uncle Bobby, how come I get to leave school early?" The boy was hoping there was some adventure waiting for him.

"Well your mom and I were running all over the city to talk to this guy about work and your mom fell and got a little banged up. So she went to the hospital just to get checked out. She might have a cast on, but she'll be ok. I'll make you a deal, if you can be brave and strong for us I'll get you that GameBoy you wanted." Bobby hoped the treat would keep his mind occupied.

"You have to promise that mom's gonna be ok. Promise that she's not gonna go away." Travis said biting his lip as a tear skittered down his cheek. The small boy brought his knees close to his chest and prayed that Momma Alex would be ok.

Bobby carried the boy through the parking lot into the emergency department. The wait at the reception desk for a nurse to notice them felt like it took an eternity. When they were finally acknowledged Bobby pulled out his badge.

"I need to be taken to Alexandra Eames she came in with a broken elbow." He said firmly.

"Right this way officer." As they were lead down the hallway to the exam rooms Bobby held Travis close trying to reassure him that everything was going to be ok. Sitting the boy on the bed on Alex's good side Bobby stepped back letting her work her own magic to let Travis know she was fine. He grabbed her around the neck crying into her shoulder.

"Hey you," she said soothingly, trying to calm him, "I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I'm ok really; you can even sign the cast when we get home." That eased his fears and he moved away from her scrubbing his eyes, trying to be brave. He looked to Bobby and smiled at the thumbs up he received. Cuddling back into Alex Travis really felt that everything was going to be ok. The doctor came in then with instructions for Alex.

"I've written you a prescription for vicodin, even if you don't use it I recommend you get it filled, just in case. If there is any swelling, or the cast starts to cut off circulation come back here. You'll need to keep it on for at least six weeks; we'll get you to a specialist in three for X-Rays to make sure it's healing properly. As long as there isn't a lot of lingering pain you should be able to return to work in about five days. Do you have someone to take you home? With the meds we gave you I'd recommend you not drive." The doctor said handing Alex the discharge papers to sign.

"Don't worry doctor, we'll get her home and resting right away, what do you say sport, you ready to break your mom outta here?" Bobby directed at Travis.

"Yeah, can we get Chinese on the way home since mom can't cook?" Travis asked as they left the hospital.

Alex hated being so dependent on others. She had been doing fine on her own for so long that turning to Bobby for mundane things made her feel like a child. It wasn't all that bad though, Bobby had practically moved in claiming it was easier to help her if he didn't have to drive almost a half hour.

"Damnit how much longer do I have to wear this God-forsaken cast!" Alex yelled when her arm got tangled up yet again in her sleeve.

"The doctor said the bones were knitting together well, and it should only be another couple of weeks." Bobby hoped to sooth her, when she turned and gave him her 'kiss my ass' look he realized it wasn't going to work. After struggling for several seconds Alex admitted defeat and rounded the bed turning her back to Bobby so he could unhook her bra.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just can't get over the fact that after so many years on the force it was a sidewalk that was my downfall. How can I be a cop and a cool mom when I have such crappy stories?" Alex moaned deep in her throat as Bobby's warm hands rubbed the tension out of the small of her back. This she could get used to Alex thought to herself as soft kisses were reined up her spine.

"You are a damn fine mother, cop or not. Just wait, when Travis reaches high school you'll be the bane of his existence. No one will want to hang out with a kid whose mom's a cop." Bobby hoped the humor would reach her this time, and if it didn't then maybe the kisses he was placing gently on her neck and shoulder would. Unhooking the bra Bobby wound his arms around Alex's stomach pulling her against him.

"If that comment was supposed to reassure me, it didn't work, but you keep that up and I won't remember what we were talking about." Alex ground out the last bit on another moan.

Turning in his arms Alex pulled Bobby down, when their lips met it was like the world stopped. There was heat and passion, and a knowledge of one another in the kiss that came in waves. When they pulled apart for air appreciation, want and awe flashed in Bobby's eyes. Alex could feel the blush start at her collarbone and work its way up her neck to her cheeks and down across her breasts. He nipples hardened she wasn't sure if it was from the intense gaze or the ceiling fan. Alex's breath caught in her throat as Bobby's hands explored her skin barely touching, he memorized her this way with a soft pressure that she was aware of down to her core. Stepping away from her he stripped then hating the loss he felt at not touching her. When he came back to her it was with the same reverence in his hands, as if she was a gift meant just for him to unwrap. He pulled her with him onto the bed quickly ridding her of the last of her clothing. She was open to him then and he took the opportunity to study her, memorize everything about her. She did the same feasting on him with hands and eyes. Alex thought she would lose it when placed slow gentle kisses on every inch of her skin. She was wrong, when he entered her for the first time her world shattered into unrecognizable pieces, coming back together as they found a rhythm. For a brief second she saw perfection as she climaxed he quickly followed suit. They lay together afterward the sweat cooling on their overheated skin, neither one knowing what to say, at the same time they realized they didn't have to say anything.

That's all I got for this chapter. Love it or hate, let me know.


	6. Rainy Day Getaway

Title: Chapter 6 Rainy Day Gettaway

Rating: K+

Summary: A fun day out leads to more.

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I know they're not mine. What's your point.

It had been raining for the better part of a week when Bobby piled the three of them in the SUV and started driving. Alex didn't question it, and Travis was too wrapped up in his gameboy to care. An hour and a half had gone by when Travis finally started getting antsy.

"Mom, Uncle Bobby, where are we going?" He asked in a whine that only a seven year old can perfect.

"Someplace fun, hopefully to break us out of this rainy weather mood we've all been in. I guess we can stop for breakfast though" Bobby answered finality in his tone that said 'I'm not discussing this'. He had noticed that Alex seemed almost as fidgety as Travis for about the last 25 minutes. Oh well, they were almost at the IHoP they'd have breakfast then it was off to the indoor amusement park.

"Mom, can I take my gameboy inside with me?" Bobby was beginning to regret giving the toy to him.

"No Trav, I'm not going to have you ruining a perfectly nice toy with syrup." Alex answered getting out of the vehicle.

She could tell Bobby had something on his mind, he was too talkative. For the normally introspective man that meant he was trying to work through a problem. Travis wasn't helping much talking about a Pinewood Derby the Cub Scout pack was having. He seemed almost as if he wanted to ask Bobby to help him with it but didn't know how. Alex figured it was probably a father/son event.

"Are you allowed to bring the kit home to work on? I can help you put it together if you want." Bobby offered. Seeing Travis' face light up made Alex's day.

"Are you sure Uncle Bobby, the derby's in two weeks and I'd like it if you could be there. You can come to mom." He offered almost as an afterthought. Bobby had been toying with something under the table for almost 10 minutes when the check came. As he reached in to his back pocket for his wallet he slid something across the table to Alex, it was a velvet jewelry box.

"Hold onto this for me, would you Alex?" He asked pulling a credit card out to pay the bill. Alex stared at the box for several seconds before taking it in hand to open. Inside was a ring with a bright blue stone set in it, a small diamond flanking either side. Alex was both speechless and breathless. Had Bobby just proposed?

"Well what do you think Alex, what do you say we make this right? This thing we are feeling is bigger then both of us. Marry me, and we can share it." It wasn't anything like he had planned but it was par for the course for them. When she finally got her wits back about her Alex slid the ring onto her finger and smiled at Bobby. The waitress broke the silence as she picked up the check and card.

"That's a gorgeous ring, what's the stone?" Eyeing it from every angle Alex wasn't sure her hand was going to bend all the ways the girl wanted it to.

"It's called London Fog Topaz. I wanted something different then a diamond, and this one called to me." Bobby said in way of an explanation. The waitress walked away mumbling something about wishing she could be so lucky.

Leaving the restaurant a short time later Alex kept looking at the ring feeling as though she was in a dream. Never in a million years after Mike died did she think she'd be getting married again. With Bobby she had come to expect that her life wasn't going to go as she'd once planned. It was going to take some getting used to, and what were they going to tell the department. This particular thought she had to voice.

"Bobby how are we going to make this work, there are rules against this." The implications that they were going to be split up weighed heavily on both. Then the light bulb moment came.

"I've been hearing rumors that Barek is looking to transfer out of Major Case. I'll offer to pair up with Logan, I know his style, you'd do better breaking in a whole new partner. We can do this Alex; I can deal without you as a partner if I know we get to leave together at the end of the day." Bobby answered as they left the parking lot and headed toward Long Island and the rest of their day out.

Three hours later Bobby was proud of his choice. Travis had spent two rolls of quarters in the arcade. That was after a round of mini-golf where Alex had kicked but and taken names. Bobby hadn't done too badly for himself, who'd have known he was a Ski-ball wizard winning several large stuffed animals. They watched from a viewing gallery as Travis took part in Laser Tag making both proud as he stayed in the game almost till the end. In much higher spirits then any of them had been in for a while, they left the funplex late in the afternoon. Spending the evening in explaining the changes that were going to be occurring to Travis.

First thing Monday morning they went to have the talk with Deakins. They were prepared for anger from him, not happy frustration.

"So now that you've gotten your act together you're leaving it up to me to tell the brass. Gee thanks guys, don't you have a case to work. I'll figure out what to tell the boys upstairs. Finish this case up then I'll make the switch in partners. Just don't let this effect how you work. I am happy for you both, and I expect an invitation to the wedding." He finished jokingly.

They buckled down and got to work knowing they had dodged a huge bullet by not hiding this from the captain. He was on their side and would do everything in his power to make this easy on them.

End chapter 6. On ward and upward to wedding plans now. Taking a mini poll, would you the reader like to see the planning or just the finished product? Let me know by way of review. Thanks for sticking by me with all the writers block I've been suffering. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.


	7. Second Time Around

Title: Second Time Around

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: K+

Summary: Wedding plans come together so much easier the second time around.

Warning: Alex is very out of character in this chapter. Also it's a bit of a cross over with SG-1; it's a real tiny little thing though.

"This is all so much easier the second time around. I'm no where near as stressed, I know what to expect. It's going to be wonderful." Alex said to no one in particular one evening several weeks after Bobby had proposed.

"Mom, do I have to wear a fancy suit?" Travis asked from the coffee table where he was finishing homework.

"It won't kill you for one afternoon, I promise." Bobby piped in from the kitchen where he was making popcorn. Knowing this was what Alex wanted he was behind her 100. They had actually come to several decisions together without killing each other. Bobby was more then happy that one of them had been that he didn't have to wear a tuxedo, his dress blues would suffice. As neither was extremely religious they had opted for an outdoor wedding preformed by a justice of the peace. It was only fitting after all that the whole affair stay 'in the family' as it were.

"I hate fractions!" Travis grouched moodily throwing his pencil down on the table. He was an excellent student; math just wasn't his strong suit.

"I thought Miss Webb was going to help you with them?" Alex interjected before he could start on a really good fit. Bobby moved to help him as the phone rang; it was probably the dress shop, or the florist. He just hoped they weren't calling with bad news. Alex had been adamant about having orchids Bobby was worried that they'd be out of season and wouldn't hold up. When Alex came back into the living room 45 minutes later she was all smiles.

"That was Aeryn, she said she'd be happy to stand with me. Then while I was talking to her the florist called, I get my orchids. They're going to be in season, so they won't be that expensive." She finished excitedly. Everything was coming together for her, for them.

Later that night as they lay in bed Bobby brought up something that had been bothering him for a few weeks.

"Is Travis ok with all of this, because he's been acting not like himself. If something's wrong I want to know so I can fix it." Rolling onto his side Bobby gathered Alex to him pressing his face into her hair.

"He's fine; I talked to him the other day about everything. He's glad we are going to be a 'real family', his words not mine, but he's worried that if he gets too comfortable we'll go away like Janie and Thomas did. We just need to be here for him and reassure him that we're not going anywhere." Alex did her best to sooth Bobby's nerves just like she had done with Travis. As sleep claimed her Alex realized that she missed cuddling, after Mike died she had distanced herself from any form of love. It was something she could used to very quickly, because who knew Bobby Goren was a cuddler.

Perusing the racks at the trendy dress shop several months later Alex was reaching a breaking point. She had been searching for the 'perfect dress' ever since Bobby had asked and still hadn't found it. She was beginning to get the idea that a perfect dress didn't exist, in this situation. She didn't want a wedding gown, as it was her second marriage, just a fancy cocktail dress would do. Moving to the end of the rack in frustration Alex ran into the last person she'd ever expect to see dress shopping.

"Daniel Jackson, what in God's name are you doing in a dress shop?" He had gotten a hair cut and buffed up quite a bit, but it was Daniel. Her family had fostered him for almost a year; she had kept in touch with him after he had been moved up until he dropped off the face of the earth over 10 years ago.

"Ally Eames, my God, I haven't thought about you in years. My girlfriend's daughter is graduating from Hudson U. and we're out here for the ceremony. Janet Frasier, meet Alexandra Eames, her mom and dad fostered me after my mom and dad died." Half hidden behind him was a petite red head who stepped out fully when introduced. The women shook hands then Daniel grabbed Alex in a huge bear hug.

"She's one of the lucky ones then, for some reason there are a large amounts of crime at that school." Alex had to laugh at the sad fact.

"How're your mom and dad, and Janie? Are you still working vice?" It had been a while since they had talked, that all seemed a lifetime ago.

"Mom's about the same, she never did regain full use of her left side after the stroke. Janie and Thomas died in a car accident over a year ago; I'm raising their son Travis. I left vice almost 9 years ago I'm working Major Case now, and I'm engaged. The wedding's in June. If you give me your address I'll send you an invite. You just have to promise to keep in touch." She finished giving him a light tap on the arm.

"I know I'm sorry we ever lost touch, I was doing some consulting for the military in Colorado and I just lost track of the outside world. I'm glad to see you are getting on with your life. When Mike died you buried yourself so deep in your work that I felt like I'd lost you too. We should get together and go to dinner, if you can swing it. We're going to be here for a week." They exchanged numbers and Alex went back to looking for a dress. Daniel always had seemed like a lucky charm and that luck held out one more time as she moved down the rack from them and came across a creamy peach colored dress that was exactly what she was looking for. Dress in hand she hugged Daniel and Janet and left the shop.

End Chapter 7, I know it was a bit disjointed, and out of character. Review and tell me what you think.


	8. The Wedding Day

Title: The Wedding

Author: Lady Taevyn

Pairing: B/A

Warnings: May need a hanky.

Disclaimer: As per usual, Not Mine.

Summary: Just a small peek at the final details for, and the wedding.

"I've never been comfortable in church, so I was thinking there's that park near Caramel Ridge with the pond. There are lots of great shade trees and that grotto for the reception. What do you say Alex, that way mom could be there and if anything happens we're not too far." Bobby hoped she would understand.

"That sounds nice who would we have to contact about renting the grotto for the evening?" Alex hoped with such short notice they'd still be able to get it.

"I think it's technically all part of the grounds but we can ask when we go up this weekend." The doctor had said she had been doing really well for the past few weeks so Bobby was finally comfortable taking Alex and Travis to meet her. That was one of the last details they had to work out, everything else was in place. All they had to do now was wait for the big day to come.

The day of the wedding had been spectacular. Everything had gone according to plan. The rain that had been predicted held off till after the outdoor ceremony. The food was perfect, and Alex and Bobby were officially married. They opted to have a traditional first dance, but the rest of the dancing would be for everyone. Or so they thought. Travis walked out to the middle of the small dance floor and stood expectantly. Then the D.J. spoke.

"Mrs. Eames-Goren, your son requests the honor of your presence on the dance floor, he's asked for a special song to be played." Alex looked to Bobby wondering if he had cooked this whole thing up. He gave her a questioning look in return. No help there. Alex stood and gracefully made her way to her son. As the first notes of the song played over the sound system Alex felt herself tearing up. 'You Raise Me Up' by Josh Groban was on a CD that Alex played for Travis to calm him after nightmares so he could get back to sleep. They didn't discuss that time much, it was right after the accident, and Travis had been having a difficult time dealing with everything. About half way through the song Alex picked him up so she could talk to him.

"I love you Travis, you are and always will be the most important person to me. You know that." She asked as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Yes mom I know, but now Bobby can be most important to both of us. Then if you decided to have a baby they will be the most importantest thing. I know, and I'm ok with that. You should get to be happy too." He responded with the air of someone three or four times his age. Alex had to wonder from where that came. As the song ended more then a few sniffles could be heard from the guests.

Driving back to the city later that evening, as Travis slept in the back seat, Bobby and Alex talked quietly.

TBC. Please Review and let me know what you think.

A/N: I have a little snippet of them going for dance lessons; let me know if you want it added as a little extra. Also I can do a separate one-shot of the actual ceremony, if you want. Just let me know by way of review.


End file.
